


You Kicked My Walls In

by boobtube1938



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing summer, So I'm living through my stories, Stiles and Derek have a family, This is what happens when I listen to love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Derek welcomes the sound of children yelling in the distance as he continues to look up into the vast blue sky above as he lies under the strong oak, smiling as he thinks of his beloved.'</p>
<p>Or the one where Derek looks back at some of the good times with Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kicked My Walls In

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to love songs and add a dash of Sterek.

The sun hung high in the sky, beaming its welcoming light upon the blossoming earth below and warming the waking ground and the occupants bustling around. Birds’ songs dancing on the cool breeze as it ruffles the luscious green grass, still damp with the remnants of Frost’s last attempt of holding the land hostage.

 

The trees are creaking with aches as they awake from a winter’s rest, stretching and ready to grow into their summer fashion. The large oak on the outskirts of town is the first to awake, buds already sprouting and birds taking perch in the strong branches, calling out to the others. It is also the perfect spot to lie in the cool grass. A spot that has a perfect view of city life and nature; it is the ideal combination.

 

A perfect combination that keeps calling to one man who thought, few years prior, that everything was over. Nothing to be the same again as everything was taken from him in a tragic fire. He felt that he couldn’t possibly trust anyone again. The betrayal he felt when the, supposed, one brought the world crashing and burning to the ground around him, literally.

 

He vowed, after that day, to never let anyone get close. Vowed never to let his heart get involved.

 

But that was before.

 

Before a boy with doe-like eyes and a crooked, albeit mischievous, smile walked into his life. He had fought hard against the feelings that were forming inside. He fought desperately for the feeling to stay hidden and keep the boy away…

 

Even if it meant hurting him…

 

…hurting both of them

 

_Stiles was staring into the deep red depths of the local alpha of the Hale pack. He should be baring his neck, he shouldn’t maintain eye contact, seen as a threat, but he has had enough. They need to stop doing this stupid dance. He needed answers and if they aren’t what he wants, he’ll accept them because then he’ll at least have closure._

_“Stiles.” Derek’s voice is stern with the wolf pushing through, wanting to put the human in his place._

_“Derek.” Stiles returns the coldness. If Derek can be broody and emotionally constipated, well so can Stiles, except for the emotional constipation. Stiles has a big heart…Derek goes to push around the teen, done with the stare down. He knows it’s against his being, backing down, but if he stays, he’ll say something that he’ll regret. Stiles steps in front of him, hands on the alpha’s chest._

_“Stiles.” He’s growling and speaks through clenched teeth. Derek knows that his walls are crumbling and he can’t let the human in. Can’t take that risk again after he just regained a pack and some feeling of normalcy in his life._

_“No, I am not letting you walk away from this. Not this time. You will not leave until I get my answer. We’ve been doing this crazy dance around each other and I’m tired of it. I know I’m not the only one that feels this, this…this connection. I don’t know how to explain it but I can’t just let you walk away or get hurt. I…I just…I can’t lose you too. You say you can’t stand me but you always end up saving my ass. Why not just let me die? Why didn’t you let the alphas kill me like they wanted when they kidnapped me? Why not just act like I was never here instead of finding me? Derek, there’s something…I-I feel it…” Stiles looks at Derek, tears threatening to fall as the alpha remains silent._

_Derek clenches his jaw and refuses to continue to look at the boy in front of him._

_“Ok.” It’s barely a whisper and would go unnoticed if it wasn’t for Derek’s werewolf super hearing. Stiles takes in a deep and shaky breath as he closes his eyes and fists his hands at his sides. “I just hope one day you’ll find that someone. Good-bye, Derek.” Stiles turns on heel and goes back to his baby-blue jeep._

_Derek is deathly still as he watches the retreating form of the teen. He should go after him. He should run up to the teen, wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist, hoist him in the air and kiss the lips he falls asleep dreaming about._

_Stiles is hoisted off of the ground with Derek’s strong arms embracing him around the waist. The teen fights against the hold at first but when Derek lowers the boy just a tad, Stiles cups Derek’s face lovingly and their faces inch closer together until finally, lips connect._

oOo

 

Derek welcomes the sound of children yelling in the distance as he continues to look up into the vast blue sky above as he lies under the strong oak, smiling as he thinks of his beloved.

 

oOo

 

_“Stiles.”_

_“Derek.” Stiles tries to mock Derek but his voice wavers when his famous shit-eating grin takes front and center. The pools of brown twinkling with playfulness._

_“Don’t.” Derek calls out when Stiles starts to take a step forward._

_“Don’t? Don’t let the pack eat all of the food in the house? Don’t wash your white shirts with the girls’ hot pink thongs?” Stiles smirks. “Don’t what Derek? You’re going to have to be a little bit more specific on what I shouldn’t do.” Stiles releases his tight grip on the object in his hands and points the house towards Derek, soaking the alpha._

_“Stiles!” Derek barks as he raises his hands to fend off the water splashing in his face. He should have known better. He should have just let Stiles stay on the porch, watching him as he washes his camero, but no, he had to tell the teen to help. Derek surges forward, chasing and grabbing the laughing teen._

_“Derek!” Stiles holds the hose just out of the alpha’s reach as he holds on the arm around him._

_“Give me the hose!” Derek shouts as the water cascades down upon the two lovers._

_The ground around the alpha and teen are turning slippery and muddy as the two move about with the hose still sprouting water. Stiles continues to laugh and struggle against the werewolf’s hold._

_Derek and Stiles find themselves covered in mud a moment later._

 

_oOo_

_Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but neither the alpha nor teen gave the thing they had a necessary title. Stiles and Derek knew that they were together. The pack knew they were together. The Sheriff even knew. The two lovers knew what they had was real and knew that no matter what they would come to name it…_

_Boyfriends_

_Life partners_

_Mates_

_It didn’t matter. They loved each other and knew that there was no one else they would go after._

_The pack and the Sheriff had accepted the relationship right away, congratulating Stiles and Derek finally getting together, explaining how annoying it was to watch the two act as though nothing was between them._

_In public, the PDA was minimal and even around the pack, Stiles and Derek barely showed affection towards the other. There was the occasional hand holding and on pack movie nights, the two would cuddle but that was the extent that show of their love would go._

_So this, what was going on in the kitchen, was a complete rarity and Erica refused to interrupt the moment. The blonde was surprised that Derek hadn’t noticed her yet, but she’s completely grateful that he hasn’t. Erica was also gleeful that she was currently the only other person in the house and therefore, making her the only one to witness Stiles and Derek interacting as a couple._

_Stiles was standing at the kitchen window, looking out into the woods that had become home to pack. Derek was standing directly behind him, arms encircling the slender waist of the brown-eyed boy and the alpha’s head resting on Stiles’ shoulder; a conversation for only lovers occurring._

_Stiles reaches a hand up to cup Derek’s face. Caressing the alpha’s cheek, Stiles runs his slender fingers over the day old stubble. Derek turns his face into the touch, kissing finger tips as his lover’s hand comes close to his mouth._

_The younger man turns in the hold to rest his head on Derek’s chest, listening closely to the heartbeat that has become one of the many constants in his life. After a silent minute, Stiles lifts his head to look deeply into Derek’s forest green eyes, smiles and initiates a chaste kiss._

_Erica’s stomach flutters at the act, happy that these two wonderful people have found some one to give their love to. The beta is lost in her thought and jumps when Derek’s voice calls out to her._

_“Erica, the others are back. They will need some help with the groceries.” Derek’s voice is filled with a smile._

_Without a word, but one more glance at the two alphas, Erica turns and heads towards the front door to help her fellow pack members._

_oOo_

_Tonight was not about the heat of the moment, it was much, much more than that. It was expressing their love to one another in every way possible. It was about expressing their feelings that they could not find the words for, all the times when they sat in complete silence, enjoying the unspoken words of love._

_Tender hands roamed silky skin, gently removing the remaining articles of clothing._

_Derek and Stiles become one, sharing the love that they have wanted to express for so long, to find the hidden secrets of the other, being completely vulnerable, but not being afraid to let their walls down to allow the other one in, to see who they truly are._

_The two lovers made love well into the night as the Night Goddess was watching over her children, the stars lighting the way for lost souls._

_Derek was Stiles’, just as much as Stiles was his._

_Light pools of brown and brilliant blue eyes were once again looking at each other, their gazes never faltering._

_Derek lies beside Stiles, pulling the smaller man closer and wrapping him in warmth. Stiles snuggles into Derek’s side, his head on his lover’s shoulder and hand tracing patterns on his chest._

_“I love you.” Derek can feel Stiles’ smile against his body._

_“Love you too, Derek.”_

_Silence blankets the two lovers. Stiles drifts off to a peaceful slumber with Derek staying awake, watching over his mate as he sleeps. Derek looks to the luminous moon beyond the window; thinking about the family that he had lost and the family that he had gained. Derek’s life was finally where he wanted it and he couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him and Stiles._

_\---_

_Sweet melodies of birds floated on the wind, the sunlight kissing bare skin. A sliver of sun peaked through the blinds, making the sleeping form flutter his chocolate eyes open._

_Soft pink lips turn into a smile when the younger man sees his beloved soul mate leaning against the post just out side of the room, leading to the pool area. The light hit the man’s godly shaped figure perfectly. Every muscle defined in the sun, forest green eyes were as luminous and guiding as a light house bringing a ship home._

_Stiles gets out of bed to wonder over to his husband. The younger man wraps his loving arms around Derek’s waist, kissing him on his shoulder. Derek turns around in the embrace to face Stiles._

_Loving eyes looking deep within each other’s soul, their lips brought together for another kiss._

oOo

 

Derek inhales a deep breath, tasting the warming earth on his tongue and smelling the sweetness that only comes with the seasons changing to one where life is new. He smells the grass, the dirt, and the flowers but under all that, the most important smell, the smell he has come to know and love comes alive. The unmistakable smell of cinnamon, mint, freshly-washed linens and home.

 

“Daddy!” The little boy with raven hair, forest green eyes and a lopsided grin bounds and jumps on his father’s form. “Daddy!”

 

Derek smiles as he looks up into the eyes of his rambunctious cub. “Carter!” the alpha calls with just as much enthusiasm, mocking his little boy and laughing as he grips his son so he can get himself into a sitting position.

 

Carter starts climbing all over his dad. “Papa said we can get ice cream after I found you. I found you so we have to get ice cream now!” the little boy exclaims excitedly as he stands and tugs Derek’s hand.

 

The older man chuckles. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes! Come on daddy! Ice cream! Papa promised ice cream!” Carter continues tugging on Derek’s hand; trying to force his father to get up so they could go and get the wonderful, sugary-goodness, treat.

 

Derek finally gives in, stands and hoists the little boy up onto his shoulders. Carter threads his hands in Derek’s hair, every once and a while retracting them to point a cloud out to his dad.

 

“There are my two favorite men. You two ready?” Stiles stands just on the edge of the park, cradling their sleeping daughter against his shoulder, with a wide grin plastered on his face when he spots his mate and son. Derek closes the distance between him and the younger man, bending slightly to give his mate a quick peck on the lips. Stiles curls into Derek’s side and intertwines their fingers.

 

 

 


End file.
